Warthog
Warthog is a recurring vehicle in the Twisted Metal series, and is one of the 12 original vehicles. Warthog has always had strong armor and poor speed in almost all installments of the Twisted Metal series. The drivers of Warthog have been mostly those who have served in the armed forces through most of the Twisted Metal franchise except in Twisted Metal: Black. In most appearences, Warthog is depicted as a US Army humvee, however in Black and the 2012 game, Warthog is depicted as a station wagon strapped on top of tank treads. Twisted Metal Vehicle: AM General HMMWV / Warthog Slower than most of this year's competitors, but with a mean special weapon and a tons of armor, it doesn't need to be fast. Driver: Commander Mason Commander Mason is working for the U.S. government. He's hoping Calypso can help him retrieve an item so powerful it could destroy the world! Vehicle Type: Humvee Special Weapon: 3/5 *XQJ-37 Hornets: Nail an enemy with all 3 of these homing missiles for some major damage! Shoots out three homing missiles that if they reunite together, deals a great amount of damage. Speed: 1/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: UESUVA(U.S of A) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: AM General HMMWV / Warthog Driver: Captain Rogers Vehicle Type: Humvee Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Patriot Missiles: A cluster of powerful missiles that home in on the nearest enemy. The longer the missiles are in the air, the more powerful they become. However, if you are too far away from a target missiles will harmlessly crash into the environment. Speed: 2/5 License Plate: LUKET MYHED (Look At My Head) Twisted Metal 3 Vehicle: AM General HMMWV / Warthog Driver: Captain Rogers Vehicle Type: Humvee Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Patriot Missiles: Three missiles that swarm their target like killer bees. Speed: 2/5 The driver of Warthog in TM3 is Captain Rogers, Who has entered Calypso's contest to get a head to match the body that he got in last year's competition. Twisted Metal 4 Driver Name: General Warthog Demeanor: Twisted *"I commanded an army once. It was a great army. Now computers are in command of all this circuitry and firepower. Ha! Well I'm from the old days! Where wars were fought not calculated. I'll have an army yet that will have no losses, no fear and no equal!" Vehicle Type: WW1 Tank Handling: 1/5 Armor: 4/5 Speed: 2/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Ion Pad: General Warthog plants a marker/target which initializes an ion satellite and later activates a powerful ion blast. Info and Ending: Rvj_SITCVIQ 852X6FHh7Jc Twisted Metal: Black Twisted Metal: Black was the first time in the series where Warthog's driver wasn't in the military. The vehicle is a set of tank treads with the body of a station wagon chained on top, rather than a Humvee. Vehicle: Chevrolet Cavalier Wagon 'Warthog' Driver: Cage Vehicle Type: Stationwagon with Tank Control: 4/10 Speed: 5/10 Armor: 9/10 Special Weapon: 7/10 * Tank Trample * Flame Thrower: Once you have an enemy in your sight, press the Fire button to release a huge stream of flames from Warthog's cannon. Most effective while being aimed directly towards a single opponent; it can also be used to engulf a large group of opponents in fire. Not much is known about Cage, but as hinted from his loading screen quotes and ending movie, he wishes that Calypso can remove the part of his body that makes him engulfed in sadness every time he kills a human. Calypso grants his wish, and as a bonus, he slices Cage's hands off and replaces them with blades. Cage now wishes to go toe-to-toe with Needles Kane, the driver of Sweet Tooth. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This little soldier is tired of being picked on by Calypso. After one last trip into the school trash can, he decided he's had enough. If it's a war Calypso wants, then it's a war Calypso's gonna get! Driver Name: Warthog Vehicle Warthog fires off a barrage of 3 red, white, and blue homing missiles. Vehicle Type: Off-road Assault Vehicle Armor: 2/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Top Speed: 6/10 Handling: 7/10 Special: Special involves 3 missiles that lock on the closest player. This incarnation of Warthog is untraditional, as his acceleration, speed, and handling are juiced up. However, his armor was drained heavily. Ending: CnPzuLoWoqM Twisted Metal: Head-On Warthog is driven by Colonel Hall who wants to have an ultimate weapon to kill all the evil-doers in the world. Character Info Colonel Hall wanted to be a military man since he was a little kid. Right from the start he excelled at all forms of combat, and tactics came naturally to him. The army has sent him to compete in Twisted Metal wish for an ultimate weapon. When he wins, Colonel Hall wishes for an ultimate weapon; something that will enable him to easily take out all the evil-doers of the world. Special: Patriot Missiles Shoots 3 homing missiles (the smoke is Red, White and Blue). Colonel Hall wishes to get an ultimate weapon to eradicate all evil-doers in the world. When he approaches Calypso in his Stronghold, he remarks that he hates the so called "SCUM" of the earth, and Calypso, being the generous man, gives him a glock. Colonel Hall then remarks, "THIS is my ultimate weapon?!" Calypso, not wanting to displease this greedy contestant, snaps his fingers, making the glock an alien raygun. Hall then salutes Calypso, then runs off to a drug cartel in Brazil. Colonel Hall then murders the drug lords that keep the teenagers prisoner. But as it turns out, the kids actually liked their lords, pull out pistols, and murders Colonel Hall. Ending: SBs_AymaQWQ Twisted Metal: Lost Driver: Cage Warthog reappeared in Twisted Metal: Lost, looking the same as it did in Twisted Metal: Black. His character info states that he attempted to become a greater killer than Sweet Tooth, who chopped off his legs and arms but kept him alive. It's a mystery how he can still drive. Twisted Metal (2012) Warthog is a returning vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012) and is nearly identical to the version from Twisted Metal: Black. Its primary special attack "Super Crush", lets you lift up on your rear treads and allows you to drive over opponents, literally crushing them. The secondary special "Crowd Controller" also lifts up on your rear treads as you charge up the fire button (R2) and slams on the ground, sending out a frontal-cone shockwave that can knock back enemies caught in the blast radius. Warthog is unlocked by attaining a gold medal in every event in the Story Mode on Twisted difficulty (the hardest difficulty). This unlocks the vehicle for use in both single player and multiplayer. Warthog has the second most hitpoints in the Twisted Metal (2012), with 300 HP, behind Juggernaut with 400, and ahead Darkside with 280. Be cautious when using Warthog's specials as both will expose a weak spot underneath the chassis (the glowing red square). All attacks fired here will inflict two times the damage. The in-game selection screen lists Warthog's secondary special as "Mega Gun Turret", where in fact, the vehicle has no such special. Trivia *In Twisted Metal: Black, the Warthog vehicle has nothing to do with the other Warthog vehicles. It was actually going to be named White Knight. *Warthog is one of the only vehicles to have been featured in all of the Twisted Metal games, the others being Mr. Grimm and Sweet Tooth. *In Twisted Metal 2, Warthog appears to have 6 wheels in the ending cut scene, the way Warthog in Twisted Metal does. However, the vehicle in the game has only 4 wheels. *In Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Warthog is statistically different, having poor armor and decent speed. *In Twisted Metal: Black, during Warthog's ending cut scene when Warhawk explodes, you can see that the vehicle on the building below is Axel, not Warthog. *In the original Twisted Metal, Warthog's license plate reads "UESUVA," which is based on the phrase "U S of A," which is a variation on USA, the abbreviation of United States of America. In Twisted Metal 2, its license plate reads "LUKETMYHED" (Look at my head), a foreshadowing to the vehicle's ending cutscene. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles